Running Away
by Teddies Girl
Summary: when one of the turtles leaves home he creats more problems than he thinks. Rated T for language and a fight scene


It had been three years since he had left

**Hey!! I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as we enjoyed typing it.**

**Sorry if some parts suck.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly we don't own TMNT, Mortal Kombat or Tekken. **

Running away

It had been three years since he had left. Three long years. His family was suffering without him and had spent every waking moment trying to find him.

Don was holding himself up with his Bo' staff staring out over the city wondering where his brothers were. When suddenly he hear light footsteps behind him.

Don sighed, "You took your time."

"Yeah well, Mikey almost saw me he is in the area" came back the reply.

Don turned around to face his brother "When are you coming home we all miss you"

"You know I can't come back Donnie! You know what he would do to me!"

"He misses you to. He takes it the hardest. He blames himself that you left."

Don heard his brother laugh "Yeah right! He never would admit to doing anything wrong. I bet you he is glad that I left."

" How can you say that, he is your brother!"

" That never stopped him from saying those things to me."

" Find if you are going to be so stubborn and not take my word for it. I will just have to prove to you that he misses you."

With that Don turned away from his brother and jumped down to the next rooftop.

"DON…" his brother shouted as he watched him disappear over the rooftops. Then with a sigh he started to follow.

It didn't take long before the two brothers got to Central Park.

"Ok, Why did you bring me here Donnie?"

"SHHH…look"

His brothers eyes followed Don's finger to the bushes bellow the tree they where now sitting in. They then saw their brother walk out from the bushes. Tears were running down his face damping his mask.

"Donnie…You…You were right."  
" Of course I was right. I am always right. He misses you. Badly. He wishes you would come back"

Don looked at his brother sitting next to him and saw that he was looking at his hands.

"He does? But the things he said to me Donnie! I… I can't…"

Don then snapped, " You can't what! Can't forgive him! You have already forgiven him."

" But does he forgive me Donnie"

At this Don couldn't help but sigh and roll his eyes at his brother's stupidity.

" You are so stupid you know that. Of course he forgives you. You are his brother. Or am I going to have to beat some sense into you to get that point across!'

With that last comment Don heard his brothers chuckle next to him

"AH… Donnie Why do I put up with you?"

" Cause without me you would of died years ago!"  
"True"

"So… are you going to go talk to him?"

"I…" His brother began "NO!!"

"You are going to talk to him tonight!"  
" And why the hell would I do that?!"

" Cause if you don't he could die!"

" WHAT DO YOU HE COULD DIE!?"

" He doesn't eat anymore and he is getting weaker by the day."

" Well then help him Donnie! You are so bloody smart!"

" I can't do much if he refuses to eat!"  
" Why is he doing this to himself Don!"

" Because of you! Cause he misses your sorry ass!"

"I…."

Don then saw his brother look down at the ground. They then sat in silence for a few minutes when all of a sudden Don felt a drop of water fall onto his hand. He looked up at his brother in shock…was…no way… he was crying!

" Hey bro? Are you ok?"

" No I am not ok! I feel like shit! I am killing my own flesh and blood! I thought that if I left…"

Don now completely lost his temper.

" You would what! Solve all our problems! You leaving doubled them. Not only are we missing a member of the team but our brother as well! You worry our brothers and father to death. Mikey does not laugh or smile anymore. Splinter spends his life mediating. What makes things worse is that I know you are alive so I don't worry as much as the others. So I can still go on as normal! Which makes everybody think that I don't care about you WHICH MAKES LEO ANGRY AT ME RAPH!! You didn't solve our problems you just made them fucking worse!"

Don was now panting and trying to get his temper under control.

Raph just sat there looking at his brother. He had never seen Donnie so irate before. But maybe his was right maybe he should go home it had been three years since him and Leo had had that fight. But will the others let him come back after all it had taken Donnie nearly a full year to forgive him.

"Donnie maybe your right. Maybe it is time I came back."

"Thank you! It has only taken you three years to realize this."

Raph looked at his brother and couldn't help but smile at him. Donnie had helped him a lot over the last three years. He had bought him food, looked after him when he was sick and had helped him out of lots of fights that he had gotten himself into. With these thoughts he got up from the branch.

" Well I guess I will see you at home Donnie"

" Are you being serious Raph?"

Raph sighed, " Yes I think it is about time we put this whole mess behind us, don't you?"

Don then got up and gave his brother a hug " See you at home" He then pulled away from Raph and started heading for home. Raph watched as Don disappeared into the distance. Now he just had to find Leo. With that he jumped down from the tree end headed in the direction that he saw Leo went. It didn't take long before he had caught up with him. Raph stayed in the shadows and watched Leo trying to figure out what he was going to say to his brother. Then something moved in the corner of Raph's eye. This was not good! It was to foot ninja follow Leo. Raph saw this and without thinking took out his sai's and jumped out of the shadows.

"HEY WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU DOING TAILING MY BROTHER"

When the foot heard Raph shout this they turned around and drew they're kitana. Raph then attacked using only the most basic of attacks yet the most effective.

The first foot ninja threw an overhead attack at Raph, which he sidestepped and parried. He then bent his knees and using the whole weight of his body he thrust his sai into the guys throat. Raph felt the ninja's warm blood run down his hand but he didn't care. Then using his other sai he stabbed the guy through the heart causing blood to spray onto Ralph's face. Raph then removed his weapons and turned to face the other ninja. The ninja took one look at the blood running down Raph's arm and face and tried to run away but Raph was not going to let him. As the guy turned his back to Raph, breaking the first rule of hand to hand combat, Raph jumped into the air and using gravity to help him he stabbed the ninja in the neck killing him on the spot and spraying more blood onto Raph's body. Still panting from the fight Raph pulled his sai from the dead ninja and cleaned it on the ninja's leg.

" That's what you get for trying to attack my brother!"

Raph then turned to face Leo. "Hey Bro! Miss me?"

Leo was looking at his brother in shock "Raph is that you?"

" Yeah it is me Bro"

SIX MONTHS LATER

Splinter was watching as his four sons were sitting on the sofa having a good-natured argument

" No bro Mortal Kombat so beats Tekken's ass," said Mikey with a huge smile on is face.

" But Mikey the stuff in MK is fake", replied Leo.

" Ok fine. Raph, which is better Tekken or Mortal Kombat"

" Leave me out of this Mikey" said Raph with a sigh.

" No way bro! We have three years to catch up so you are to help me win this fight."

" Fine if Raph is on your team Mikey than Donnie is on my team," said Leo

" Fine. I'm with Leo" Replied Don.

When Splinter heard this he couldn't help but smile to see his sons together again but for how long.

**Well hoped you enjoyed it. Now if you would please review. Any advice would be nice even flames.**

**Bye bye!!**


End file.
